dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dramillion
Main Page= |Release Date = 19th of June, 2018 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 8 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 5.3 *Acceleration: 5.5 |Combat = *ATK: 300 *FPR: 460 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 200 *HPR: 200 *DEF: 137.5 *Health: 1850 |Battle = *Firepower: 9.3 *Shot Limit: 15 *Base Damage: 17 (Titan: 19) *Max Health: ?? (Lvl.50 Titan: ??) |Skills = *Camouflage *Wild |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }} The Dramillion is a Mystery class dragon that made its appearance to the school on 19th of June, 2018. It can be bought for 750 gems (600 gems for members). The Dramillion received a Titan Stage in 18th of December, 2018. Description From Dragonpedia: :"Although normally withdrawn and wary of humans, Dramillions mimic the fire blast of any dragon they encounter. With their striking coloration, peaked crown, and curved beaks, Dramillions have often been called the parrots of the dragon world for these uncanny creatures can also repeat any kind of dragon fire they see. The Dramillion duplicates blasts that look - and burn - like the real thing. It's no wonder, then, that Dragon Hunters once forced Dramillions to reproduce their many fire forms for training drills. Dramillions have the highest shot count of any other dragon species by far. But even these copycats will hit empty after enough blasts. Fortunately, Dramillions can also transfer flames to each other. If one runs out of heat, the rest of its pack share their reserves with the spent Dramillion so it can fire up again!" For more information on the Dramillion, click here. In Quests The Hidden World A wild Dramillion is freed from a warlord's cage in Throwing the First Punch. Glitches *Just like some dragons had, the Dramillion's egg and hatchling will change to a Deadly Nadder after being added to the hatching pedestal. This has been fixed; *While the belly is fully white, there's a coloration error with the tail's underbelly which mixes the body color with the supposed lock belly color - this also appears in the Titan Stage; Trivia *Out of all the Titan Dragons, Dramillion's Titan stage has the least changes, with the only changes being a bigger size, different fire color, different color options, and the uncustomizable horns and underbelly. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood Dramillion hatch egg.png|Dramillion egg before hatching Dramillion defcolors.png|Dramillion default colors Dramillion hatch.png|Dramillion baby after hatching bby Dramillion stand.png|Baby Dramillion Standing Bby Dramillion idle.gif|Baby Dramillion idle (animated) bby Dramillion Sit.png|Baby Dramillion Sitting bby Dramillion sleep.png|Baby Dramillion Sleeping (profile) bby Dramillion sleep (top).png|Baby Dramillion Sleeping (upper view) bby Dramillion fire.png|Baby Dramillion Firing bby Dramillion fly.png|Baby Dramillion Flying bby Dramillion swim.png|Baby Dramillion Swimming dramil stand.png|Dramillion Standing dramil idle.gif|Dramillion Idle (animated) Dramillion Sit.png|Dramillion Sitting Dramillion sleep.png|Dramillion Sleeping (profile) Dramillion sleep (top).png|Dramillion Sleeping (upper view) dramil swim 1.gif|Dramillion Swimming (back view) dramil swim 2.gif|Dramillion Swimming (upper view) dramil fire 1.png|Dramillion's fire dramil fire 2.gif|Dramillion Firing dramil fire close.png|Close-up of his fire dramil fire impact.gif|Fire impact (animated) dramil shot.gif|Dramillion's Fire Speed dramil run.gif|Dramillion Running (animated) dramil walk.gif|Dramillion Walking (animated) dramil spine 1.png|Tail patterns and spines (profile) dramil spine 2.png|Tail patterns and spines (upper view) dramil marks 1.png|Head patterns and spikes (profile) dramil marks 2.png|Head patterns and spikes (upper view) dramil marks 3.png|Head patterns and spikes (front view) dramil wing marks 1.png|Upperwing patterns dramil wing marks 2.png|Underwing patterns dramil wing marks 3.png|Close-up of underwing patterns Dramillion Hover.png|Dramillion Hovering Dramillion Fly.png|Dramillion Flying Dramillion Glide.png|Dramillion Gliding Dramillion Brake.png|Dramillion Braking Titan Stage Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Ugly Sweater Skin Category:Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Mystery Class Category:Missing information Category:Skill: Camouflage Category:Skill: Wild Category:Trainable dragon Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Original Model Animation Dragons